


His Love, His Queen

by BonneyQ



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:55:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BonneyQ/pseuds/BonneyQ
Summary: “You were chosen to be King. What other place there is for a King than next to a Queen, bastard or not?"





	His Love, His Queen

 

The moment she opened the door and looked into his eyes, Daenerys _knew_.

She knew he wasn’t there to talk about battles, or alliances, or dead men coming for them, or of things that gave people nightmares. No, Jon Snow knocked on her door that night because he wanted _her_. And gods, she wanted him.

Without unlocking their eyes, Daenerys opened the door a bit more in clear permission and Jon stepped inside her cabin, closing the door. Daenerys’ heart was beating like crazy inside her chest, she tried to keep her emotions under control but when Jon stepped closer to her, slowly as if he was afraid of spooking her (spook a dragon, what a thought). Her breath got stuck in her throat when he put a hand on her cheek and leaned in.

Jon stopped right before their lips met, always honorable and giving her a chance to say no or to pull back. As if Daenerys would deny him. Perhaps she should, it was reckless of them to want each other so much, their judgement became clouded.

Finally joining their lips, Jon pulled her closer to him and Daenerys felt her body just surrender completely to him. The way he kissed her, with firm tenderness for a long time, made her dizzy, made her drunk on him, made her want more. Made her feel as if she was fire itself.

She was the first to tug on his clothes, trying her best not to stop kissing him. She wanted to have his lips on hers as long as they could.

Undressing took longer than either of them wanted it to because of their leathers, but the moment they stood in front of each other, naked, Jon reached for her again. Daenerys kissed him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders when she felt his hands roam from her waist to her ass and down on the back of her thighs, pulling her up to him.

Jon held her as if she weighted nothing at all and when he lied her down on the bed, he did it so gently it took Daenerys a moment to acknowledge the fact, but then his body was atop of hers and nothing else mattered anymore.

Trailing down kisses down to her throat to her cleavage, Jon was taking his time while driving Daenerys crazy, especially when one of his hands cupped one breast, making her sigh.

When his hand was replaced with his mouth on her breast, Daenerys had to bite down her lip in order to keep quiet or at least, try.

She couldn’t keep quiet when she felt his hand travel from her side until it reached between her legs, where she was already wet and throbbing in desire for him. His caress was slow, but sure and it only served to boil Daenerys’ blood even more.

“Jon.” She whispered and it was all he needed before sliding a finger inside her, moving it a few times before adding another which made her sigh when he pumped them a few times, brushing a special spot inside her a few times, making her moan softly, needy for him.

Daenerys pushed Jon so he lied on his side and kissed him, her own hand between them to find his shaft already standing for attention. She curled her finger around him and the growl he made sent fire between her legs where his fingers still touched her.

With slow strokes, Daenerys kept touching him until Jon removed his hand from between her legs and moved hers from himself.

“Daenerys.” Jon said and she didn’t let him say anything else, wanting him too much to speak, then, so she kissed him. He put a hand under her knee and threw her leg over his hips

Jon slid inside her slowly, thrusting a few times, eyes locked and there was nothing else in the world but Jon. At that moment she was just a woman and he was just a man.

He rolled them so she was on her back and he was on top of her, their lips locked together as Jon thrusted inside her a few times just to stop for a few seconds to look at her.

Looking into his eyes, Daenerys felt complete. She never felt that way before, never like that. Jon looked at her as if she was the most precious thing he had ever seen, he looked at her as if she was the very air he needed to breathe, as if she was the only person in his world.

He was trying to memorize her expression, she was sure of it because she wanted to do the same thing.

Daenerys was no blushing bride but at that moment, she was experiencing something unique, something that made her feel vulnerable. She fell in love with him without even noticing.

Kissing her again, Jon started to move faster and suddenly Daenerys couldn’t contain her moans anymore and let herself be taken by him.

**#**

Daenerys woke up slowly and oddly satisfied; she was warm under the heavy furs and she could feel a comforting weight on her back. She blinked slowly with the dim light and after a moment, she finally recognized her cabin at one of her ships. Glancing at the window, she could see it was still dark outside and she thought about going back to sleep once again but a slight movement from behind her caught her attention.

She couldn’t have stopped her heart from beating faster even if she wanted to when she saw Jon Snow lying next to her, his messy curls quite a sight having escaped from its tie during the night – her own hair had become loose, too. He was lying on his stomach, the furs covering just from the half of his back down, his face away from her but his arm was over her lower back as if to guarantee she was there.

He must’ve felt her gaze because he moved and then he was facing her, still asleep and she could appreciate his sleeping face. It should’ve been a crime to have a slightly swollen face with marks from the pillow and still look so handsome. Not that Daenerys could complain about it at all. She gently touched the lines on his face, mapping them.

Daenerys knew she wouldn’t get enough of him. His voice, his hands, his sweet touches, his mouth, his eyes. With how they met, she wouldn’t have thought they would end up as they were at the moment.

Jon had been good, but it was clear she had more experience than him and that knowledge made Daenerys' heart beat faster for some stupid possessive reason.

It wasn't perfect and it didn't mean it wasn't good; hells, no. Physically, it was very satisfying but it went much farther than that, it was a strong connection she never felt before and if she read

Jon had accidentally slipped from inside her two times, they took a few moments to find their rhythm but when they did, Daenerys couldn't breathe right. Jon made her feel like a silly young girl sleeping with a man for the first time

Jon Snow touched her as if she was the most precious thing in the world, not because she was a queen, but because there was another way he could think of touching her.

She had more experience, yes, but in that cabin, she was just as nervous as he was. Jon made her feel safe in a way she hadn’t felt in years, since she was Drogo’s Khaleesi and no one dared touch her.

With Daario, she knew he’d never hurt or harm her in any way, knew he would protect her if necessary. With Jon, though, she felt _safe_. She didn’t know how else to explain, she didn’t know how to express her feelings; in most people’s mind, being safe and being unharmed were the same, but not for Daenerys. Being in Jon’s arms made her feel loved; not only that: it made her acknowledge she fell in love, as reckless as it was.

Drogo had been a Khal through and through: strong, an amazing fighter but not much for diplomacy. Daario was a perfect fit to lead the Second Sons, a great fighter as well but more focused on his own life than other’s.

Jon Snow, however, was a _King_.

Daenerys only knew him for a few weeks but she could see why he was chosen to be rule the North; she herself grew to respect him and to value his counsel. Jon Snow put his own pride aside to kneel for her cause just to get her support during the Great War. Jon didn't care if the moment the Great War was over he was asked to step away from the Northern throne, he cared about saving his people. Not only his people, he was trying to save _all_ of Westeros and without his warning and insistence – northerner stubbornness – on the subject, the whole continent would have suffered without notice and the dead would have won..

Now? Now they had men coming from almost every big town in Westeros to fight. Jon Snow had given them their only chance.

If they won the war, it would be because of him.

A few days before, she had told Tyrion how Jon was "too little for her" but she couldn't have been more wrong; Jon Snow, the King in the North, was the only man she knew who matched her.

Both had risen from different adversities in a journey that made them suffer, get hurt, lose people they loved. They were betrayed, thrown away like garbage and while some sneered at them, against all odds, against everything the gods had sent their way, they rose above it all.

A bastard and an exiled girl, now King and Queen.

“Staring is not polite, Your Grace.” Jon muttered without opening his eyes.

Daenerys smiled. “How do you know I was staring?”

Jon opened his eyes and his lips curled up a little. “Because that’s what I did when you fell asleep.”

Lying back on the bed, she watched as Jon turned so he could face her and pulled her closer and put an arm o around her while Daenerys had her hand on the side of his neck, her thumb caressing his cheek, his beard leaving a rough sensation on her finger.

“Why did you stare at me?” She asked in a whisper.

“To convince myself it was real.” Jon told her, his arm around her tightening, his hand between her shoulder blades, thumb caressing her skin with soft circles.

“Is that so?” Daenerys gave him a peck on the lips.

Jon hummed in agreement. “I didn’t know if I was going to go through with it so I was doubting it happened.”

“What made you do it, then?” She was curious.

“I was told I wouldn’t find much happiness while I’m here.” Jon explained. “I decided I would hold on to whatever happiness I could find.”

Daenerys breath got caught on her throat with his words. “Do I…?”

“Yes.” Jon said. “I know we started the wrong way, we only know each other for a few weeks but… I don’t know how to explain.”

“I don’t know how explain either.” She whispered. “I know what you are saying. I really do.”

Jon kissed her forehead and held her in silence for a few moments. “I should go back to my cabin.”

“Why?” Daenerys kissed the hollow of his throat. “It’s still early.”

“So people won’t see me sneaking out of the Queen’s cabin in the morning.” Jon said. “Many would talk about it and gossip would spread.”

“And what if they do?” Daenerys asked. “I am a Queen.”

“And I am still a bastard.” Jon pointed out.

She supported her upper body with her elbows to look at him. “You were chosen to be  _King._ What other place there is for a King than next to a Queen, bastard or not?" Jon smiled and she smiled back, his smile was so beautiful and so rare she could count how many times he had seen it during their weeks together. “I am not ashamed of anything but if you think you should go to your cabin, you should.”

“I just want for this to be between us for a while.” He explained. “People will meddle and everything will be more complicated.”

“You mean _Tyrion, Davos_ and _Varys_ will meddle.” Daenerys said.

“Yes. It’s what they do.” Jon chuckled and got up from the bed while Daenerys sat, a sheet covering her naked torso and she watched as he put his clothes back on.

He truly was a handsome man, even the scars on his chest increased his beauty in a wild way. Daenerys couldn’t help but to think the next time they were together, she had to explore him better. It was one of the few things she was certain; they wouldn’t be able to keep far from each other, not when they knew how explosive it was, how right.

Once his clothes were back on – in a very sloppy manner, if she could say – Jon returned to the bed, sat, facing her and taking her hand on his.

“I wish I didn’t have to go.”

Daenerys smiled. “I wish that too.” She put a hand on his cheek. “Just because you have to go now, doesn’t mean you can’t come back later, though.”

Jon chuckled quietly. “I guess that is right.” He kissed her lips, sweetly and Daenerys’ heart fluttered inside her chest. “See you in the morning, Daenerys.”

She pulled him for another quick kiss – it wasn’t enough, it was never going to be enough – and she could see it the regret in his eyes the regret; he wanted to stay as much as she did, but for the moment, he had to go, no matter if they wanted to wrap themselves around each other and stay hidden from the rest of the world.

In the morning, things would become complicated again but not in their cabin, not in the place they shared their connection for the first time.

“See you in the morning, Jon Snow.” She whispered to herself when he was gone, already craving for him and wishing morning to come soon.


End file.
